strangest things happen on ships
by Damon the meercat
Summary: Grace and Connor have been shipwrecked. They have drifted apart. Grace ends up on a ship were the men are very sexual and having a woman on board makes them even worse. Connor ends up on a different type of ship... read to find out what type! R and R


Vampirates

Chapter 1- The shipwreck

Grace POV

Where was he? How had he gone missing that quickly? I quickly searched for him while still trying to make sure i didnt sink. The waves crashed against me, i felt like the sea was trying to drag me under, almost like there was a creature at the bottom of the sea waiting for me to sink deep enough for it to eat me whole. . I couldnt survive without him, where had he gone? The tide suddenly shifted and i felt myself moving further away from the jagged rocks we had crashed into. I didnt know what to do, I was scared. so i just kept hold of my bit of driftwood and hoped it would keep me afloat

I thought to myself 'Im the lucky one, i survived' but deep down i knew i was wrong. In the end he had the better deal. He was gone he didnt have to deal with the suffering that i would now have to go through. I knew it was my fault. If i had followed my original plan and tied us together we would still be together one way or another. But i hadnt and now he was gone. Forever.

The storm had calmed a little by now and it was easier to see but i still couldnt see him. But what i could see gave me A glimmer of hope. A ship. No wait, even better a galleon. Maybe just maybe they would have picked him up and have him on board. I hoped they had. If there was any kind of God they would have him. Please God let him be safe. I waited for the ship to get closer and i started calling out to them. For a moment i thought no-one could hear me but i soon gave up with that thought when i saw someone standing at the side of the ship looking straight at me. It took a few minutes for him to realise i was drowning and jump in to save me. I must have become unconscious because the next thing i knew i was lying on the hard floorboards of this mysterious ship looking up at two blue pools of water. No wait they werent pools of water they were eyes. Pretty blue eyes. The eyes of my saviour. But his eyes wern't the eyes I wanted to see. The eyes I wanted were emerald green eyes, the same colour as I have. He wasn't here. Callum Tempest. My twin brother.

Callum POV

''Grace! Grace! Where are you Grace!'' I could here my voice. It sounded croaky but i couldn't stop i had to find her. She was all i had left. After dad had died we stuck together but now we were apart and i had to find her. Even if it killed me trying i had to find her for all i was worth. Dad would have wanted us to stick together but i had to find her. I suddenly felt a shift in the waves. It felt like a ship was coming this way. A big ship. But it was too foggy. In this fog i might not even see the ship until it is on top of me. I had to find Grace or she may be killed. I dont want to think of what might happen if she died. She had always been so clever whereas i was strong. We were eachothers weakness we needed eachother to survive. Without the other we were nothing. Suddenly i saw the ship i had felt earlier. It was massive. A galleon i think but i couldnt be sure that was Grace's speciality. She could tell what kind of ship it was from miles away and she was always right. But she wasn't here. As the ship got closer i tried to get the crews attention. 'Help!' I shouted 'Please help me!' But i still could not get their attention. The ship just carried on going as if no-one had heard me. I just watched it until i could just see my last hope fading away into the distance. The sea was calm now and quiet. As if someone had put mute on the world. I just floated there grabbing onto my float hoping that Grace was alright and safe, when suddenly out of nowhere i heard a shout coming from behind me. 'Hey kid, you ok there?"' It said. I silenly turned floating in the open water now surprisingly filled with another massive galleon. 'Help!' I shouted again but his time they listened to my plea's. "Come on son' Someone said as they threw a rope down to help me up but i knew i didnt have the strength to pull myself up. Luckily one of the shipmates jumped in and pulled me over his shoulder while he climbed back up on to his ship. When i finally opened my eyes i found i was staring at a half naked pirate crew all wearing thongs. 'Where am i and what are you wearing?' I found myself asking. I heard them all laughing and my saviour stepped forward and announced ' You my son, are on The Diablo. The best and only fully gay pirate ship in the south'. I just stood and stared at his largely growing bulge in his thong and smiled. 'I think im going to enjoy it here' I said as i grabbed his crotch in both hands.


End file.
